villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luna (Soul Calibur)
Luna is a fictional character in Namco's Soul Calibur series of fighting games, acting first as an antagonist then as an anti-heroine when siding with the player. She appears in Soul Calibur III 's side-quest mode Chronicles of the Sword as the player's enemy and rival thorough the mode. She is also an unlockable Bonus Character in the main game. She represents the "Chinese Blade" Create-a-Fighter discipline. Biography Luna is a mean, orphan girl raised in the kingdom of Dalkia to become one of their finest soldiers. Due to her upbringing, she lost the capability to feel emotion, and was ruthless and merciless to her foes in the battlefield. She soon came to become the leader of Dalkia's elite, the Klessirpemdo, which she felt was her one and only family. During the assault on the empire of Grandall, she followed Areon alone on their attempt at attacking the capital, but she found defeat against a young cadet of the empire. She retreated back to Dalkia. Luna would confront the Grandall armies in Dalkia's capital, then as a supporter of Maletta's armies, but she found defeat again and again. With her last chance to settle the score against him/her, Luna obtained, by unknown means, the legendary Soul Calibur, the sword she hoped would make a difference in their next confrontation in Dalkia's last defensive line. However, even though Abelia Schillfelt was unsuccessful in defeating her elite unit, the Cadet was able to not only bring down the defenses, but able to defeat her as well. Taken prisoner after that, Giradot made sure neither she nor her unit would suffer any harm, and would later instruct her that, if he was killed in battle, she was to hand the spirit sword to the Cadet so he/she could confront the emperor. In the Chronicle 19, making good on her promise, she joins the Cadet after lending him/her Soul Calibur. Trivia *In Chronicles of the Sword, Luna works as an enemy in Chronicles 4 and 9, as a boss in Chronicles 6 and 11 and as a selectable ally for the player during Chronicles 19 and 20. *In one of Chronicles of the Sword's dialogues its revealed that Luna's mother is in fact Mooncalf, a vengeful assassin who struck down the Halteese Royal Family, which took Luna away from her and banished her from Halteese, and conspired with the Malettan officer, Hyle, to assassinate King Demuth of Maletta (a former member of the Halteese Royal Family). However, she was stopped by the Malettan officer, Kierkess, who tortured her until she revealed her and Hyle's plans. She was killed by Kierkess after this, and in her final breaths, she mourned the fact that fate did not allow her revenge and that she could not be with Luna. Sadly, Luna never learns of her true mother. *At the end of Chronicles of the Sword, a third possible costume for Luna is shown (a white dress). *Luna is the Italian, Spanish and Latin word for "Moon", which fits with her mother's name "Mooncalf," and also explains why certain Chronicles in which Luna is fought have "moon" in the title. *It is possible to re-create Luna in Soul Calibur IV, using Xianghua's fighting style. *Luna makes a cameo appearance in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny using Xianghua's fighting style. *Luna's costume strongly resembles Ivy's 2P costume from Soul Calibur. *During Chronicles 11, if Abelia encounters Luna under the players choice, a brief conversation is shared between them where Luna critisizes Abelia for her weakness and that she needed to rely on the Cadet and their unit in order to make it to Luna herself before the decisive battle load screen. *Chronicle 11, if Girardot encounters Luna he claims to want a favor and he asks if she knows a woman named Mooncalf. Luna denies this and wants nothing more than the fight to be had, accepting the challenge Girardot exclaims "En guarde!". Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Soul Calibur Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Obsessed Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero